Rebecca Hopkins
Rebecca Hopkins, known as Rebecca Hawkins in the 4Kids version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Rebecca is the youngest person to become the American Duel Monsters champion, formerly held by Bandit Keith. In the 4Kids anime, she is the Intercontinental Champion. Rebecca is also the granddaughter of Arthur Hopkins. She is twelve years old in the original Japanese anime. In the dub, she is eight, ten in Waking the Dragons. Biography Duelist Kingdom Rebecca is the granddaughter of Arthur Hopkins, an old friend of Yugi Muto's grandfather, Sugoroku Muto. Rebecca encountered Yugi as he returns from Duelist Kingdom. She accused Sugoroku of stealing her grandfather's prized "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and demanded he duel her for it, when asked about how she knew that Sugoroku "stole" the card, she replies that Bandit Keith told her. As he was recently discharged from the hospital, Sugoroku cannot duel, so Yugi dueled Rebecca in his place. While they dueled, Sugoroku recounted how he met Arthur, an archaeologist who believed that the ancient Egyptians played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. Arthur's colleagues laughed at his strange ideas, and he set out on an expedition with Sugoroku to find proof. They were trapped when a tomb caved in, and as there were only enough supplies for one person to live, they dueled for them. Now, Yugi and Rebecca are fighting, card-for-card, the very same duel, and Sugoroku claims he knows how it will end. Rebecca discarded various monsters to her Graveyard to power up her "Shadow Ghoul" monster, and Yugi conceded defeat. Rebecca demanded the card, but Solomon reveals it was destroyed. An angry Rebecca yelled at Solomon (unaware that it was really Seto Kaiba that destroyed it) until Arthur arrived, telling her to behave. He showed Rebecca the card Yugi had drawn before he forfeited. That card was "Soul Release", which would have allowed Yugi to remove five monsters from her Graveyard, which would have weakened the "Shadow Ghoul" just enough for Yugi's "Black Magician" to destroy it. Yugi admitted that he surrendered on purpose, just as his grandfather did to let Arthur take the last of the water that they had. When they were rescued, Arthur was so grateful that he gave his "Blue-Eyes" card to Solomon. After learning about the story, Rebecca quickly apologized for being mean to Yugi and not listening to his side of the story. Yugi gave Rebecca his "Bonds of Friendship" as a reminder of this lesson, which she kept ever since. Waking the Dragons She and her grandfather returned in the Waking the Dragons arc to help Yugi fight Dartz. Here Rebecca appears noticeably older-looking and wearing glasses (to the point that everyone barely recognizes her) and is also in college, much to the shock of Yugi and the gang. She helped by researching Dartz's Swordsmen and hacking into KaibaCorp's computer system to track others via their Duel Disks. She also seemed to be slaving under the delusion that Yugi was her "darling," a reference to Urusei Yatsura (her "boyfriend" in the 4Kids version), something which made Anzu Mazaki jealous. This didn't seem to be a pretend crush as she was devastated when Yugi's soul was taken and tried to defeat Valon in vengeance. However, she and Ryuji Otogi were defeated by Valon easily. KC Grand Championship After Dartz was defeated, the gang stayed with Rebecca and her grandfather for a while. Rebecca then took part in the KC Grand Championship, where she defeats Chinese champion Vivian Wong and Abe the Monkey Man. She lost to Leonheart von Schroider in the semi-finals which she's greatly upset about it and she wanted a rematch with Yugi again. She spent the rest of the tournament cheering from the sidelines. She is absent after the tournament ended, telling Yugi that she will duel him again one day, and telling Anzu (with a coy look) that she will miss her. Her appearance in this arc is different from her appearance in Waking the Dragons. She still keeps the short skirt, but wears thigh-high socks to cover her legs. She also wears a light blue top over a grey t-shirt and reverted back to having two pigtails. Dawn of the Duel In the final episode (not in the 4Kids version), Rebecca made her final appearance by hugging Yugi at the airport while Anzu glares at the scene. This scene was placed at the end of the Grand Championship arc in the English dub. Gallery Tumblr nieqqxfzZY1rqp6teo4 1280.png Tumblr nieqqxfzZY1rqp6teo5 1280.png Tumblr mmhv17g7KI1rqp6teo2 1280.png Tumblr mmim05Fi7N1rqp6teo6 1280.png Tumblr inline mvll08qamo1ql911s.jpg 189 anzu ruffled.jpg Tumblr o9xnjprfa41u76hl0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ofsoqm8eBO1u76hl0o3 1280.jpg Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Love Rivals Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Genius Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:Tragic